Save the Citizen
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Crossover with Sky. 3rd in the series. Warren and Will face Starfire and Raven in Save the Citizen. Wareen meets Robin. Slight Slash. R&R!


**A/N: ****HI! –waves- This is the second one-shot I've written of this type but is in fact the third in the series. The first one is called Guess Who By Holyfanfictionbatman, the second was written by me called Power Placement. Though this can be read alone I suggest you read the other two first.**

**Enjoy!**

Warren didn't know what to think; ever since Robin had arrived at Sky High he could not get younger teen out of his head. He would sit outside the school before classes and after them to get a glimpse of the teen Hero.

A few times the dark girl, Raven, and the tin man, Cyborg, had caught him staring at Robin, but hadn't come up to him to make him stop it. During lunch he would position himself so he could see Robin without it being obvious but Warren knew Layla was onto him.

It was currently gym; this was shared with Robin's year so Warren could look at the teen all he wanted.

The teen was currently talking to the red haired girl called Starfire. She seemed nice and often spoke of Robin as her brother, a few guys had asked her whether Robin was her boyfriend and she had said he was her brother in all but blood. Robin was smiling at the girl and glared at any male who stared at her for a long time.

According to Will she was from the planet Tamaran and was not used to human ways yet, therefore she was naïve in the ways of guys but she was smarter than most adults in subjects like science, maths and geography. It was the social aspects she had trouble with.

Cyborg and Raven walked up to the pair and stood listening to Starfire who was gesturing wildly about something. It was then the green one, Beast Boy, bounced over to them, landing on Cyborg's shoulders and bowing.

The group laughed and that was when Layla appeared in front of him blocking his sight line.

"You like him!" She sang quietly.

"What?" Warren asked glaring at the girl who was close enough to be his sister. It was then Magenta walked up to them, a small smile on her face.

"Robin, you are crushing on Robin." She said quietly.

"Hardly, now, don't you girls have to go fawn over Stronghold?" he said dismissing the pair.

"Well, are you going to go over and say something to him or not?" Layla said with a smile.

"Or watch him like a stalker?" Magenta added in.

"Go away." He growled out.

"On, would you look at that, there coming over here." Layla said faking surprise. Warren looked and gaped when he saw Will Stronghold talking with the group and they were all walking over here. As if by magic Zack and Ethan appeared beside the girls.

"Hey everyone!" Will said.

"This is Cyborg, Rave, Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin, but I'm sure you all knew that." Will introduced the Titans.

"Titans, this is Layla my girlfriend, Magenta my honorary sister, her boyfriend Zack, our friend Ethan, and lastly this is Warren Peace my best friend." Will said pointing to each person.

A chorus of nice to meet you and hellos rang out from the group. Warren was cursing Layla and Magenta to the depths of hell though. They had butted in! Oh he would love to hurl a fireball at those two right now. He knew that the boys did not have the brains to do this; the girls had coned them into this.

It was then that Coach Boomer told them to get onto the bleachers for Save the Citizen. Will and Warren were undefeated from last year and were the Villains this time round went to suit up ready for the lesson.

They came out to find that the Heroes were Raven and Starfire, Raven had somehow acquired a black and purple training suit and Starfire had a pink and black one.

"Ladies, you have 3 minutes to immobilize your opponents and save the citizen." Boomer told the girls.

"READY! SET! **BATTLE!"** Boomer yelled.

Raven quickly floated up along with Starfire. Starfire's eyes began to glow green along with her fists. Raven's fist began to glow back and her eyes white.

Will also floated up and readied himself. Warren's red highlights began to spark and his arms erupted into flames.

Starfire zoomed forward and kicked Will in the stomach, however Will had being receiving training from his mother and was able to right himself quickly and rammed himself into Starfire knocking her to the floor.

Raven and Warren were currently going at it too, Warren was creating tunnels of fire at her and Raven flying closer whilst using her shields to block the flames, she had being hit a few times but she was getting closer to Warren.

They continued this for a while and suddenly Warren and Will switched places surprising the girls.

They fought for two minutes before the girls did a combo shot and knocked both guys into the wall, however Warren then decided to take things up a notch and soon his whole body was surrounded in flames and he rose from the floor and speed at Starfire, Will meanwhile went after Raven.

They didn't notice but the whistle sounded and they all kept fighting.

"**ENOUGH!**" Boomer sonic yell sounded.

They all leapt back and stared at the coach smiling, they were having loads of fun.

"Well done Ladies, that was a very good battle, not many can hold there own against these guys. I suggest next lesson Warren and Starfire battle Will and Raven, see if you can do as well in new teams." Boomer said with a smile. He was always proud when teams got a draw; usually Will and Warren crushed any opponent they had.

They were dismissed and the girls walked up the guys.

"Great battle girls, I haven't had that much fun in ages." Will complemented the girls.

"Same for us Friend Will. That was most wonderful!" Star said happily.

The Titans and Sky High group appeared to congratulate them all.

"That was awesome dudes!" Beast Boy shrieked. They all smiled at the green boy.

"Great guys, it was more exciting than the first time you guys did Save the Citizen!" Zack said.

"Very good girls." Robin said whilst nodding to the girls who seemed even happier from these words.

"I think this will be a good workout for the Team." Robin said.

"I'm looking forward to next class." Warren said, Robin smiled at him, neither of them noticing Raven, Magenta and Layla's smug expressions.

"Me too." Robin said and blushed when Warren sent him a smile.

Warren and Will walked off to change, as did the girls.

Robin was left wondering why his heart was beating so hard.

**00000**

The reason the girls did not win save the citizen is because I couldn't decide to I actually wanted to win. LOL!

Please review, it feeds my muse!


End file.
